Amor no meu coração
by Tici
Summary: Sentimentos escondidos... Pensamentos que se completam... Confusão de sentimentos... Amor de duas pessoas completamente diferentes... Será que o amor é invensível mesmo? História nada a ver com o resumo. Então leiam.


AMOR NO MEU CORAÇÃO

Oi, é a primeira fic que eu escrevo dos Teen Tetans , então, espero que gostem. Ah, eu fiz do meu casal favorito: Ravena e Mutano. Então, leiam e divirtam-se!

OBS: negrito e itálico-Ravena

Itálico-Mutano

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ela estava, como sempre, trancada em seu quarto lendo um livro ou meditando. Ah, como eu queria que ela soubesse o que sinto... Ah, como eu queria..._

_**Estava sentada em meu quarto. Talvez ele esteja pensando que eu esteja lendo um livro ou meditando, mas não é. Estou apenas perdida em pensamentos. Agora, coisas que jamais pensei que fosse sentir estou sentindo...**_

_Como dói vê-la tentando se esconder... Como... Como me sinto triste ao vê-la assim... Pelo menos, algum dia queria ver um sorriso naqueles lábios... _

_**É um frio cortante e um calor constante... É sonho e ilusão... Fantasia e realidade... É coisa confusa, até mesmo pra mim... É pior do que qualquer coisa que já enfrentei em toda minha vida... Será que... **_

_Será que algum dia irei sentir o gosto daqueles lábios? Talvez não... Mas esperarei... Devem ser doces... Doces feito mel..._

_**Não pode ser! Ele está me deixando maluca! Não consigo mais viver sem aquele sorriso... Sem aquele olhar... Sem aquele jeito brincalhão... Não agüento mais! Não consigo parar de pensar nele... Naqueles lábios... Ah, deliro só de pensar... Até consigo...**_

_Até consigo sentir o gosto de mel nos meus lábios... Literalmente, não consigo mais parar de pensar nela. Apesar daquele jeito dela eu..._

_**Até consigo imaginar como seria o beijar... Apesar daquele jeito de criança brincalhona, ele me conquistou, profunda e intensamente... Desde o fundo do meu coração até a flor da pele... Apesar de tudo eu...**_

_Acho que me apaixonei..._

_**Acho que me apaixonei...**_

_Minha querida Ravena..._

_**Meu querido Mutano...**_

_Tomo coragem o suficiente e bato na porta..._

_**Ele bate na porta... Eu o deixo entrar... Não consigo mais lutar contra os meus sentimentos... Não dá mais!**_

_Ela me deixa entrar. Eu a olho, sentada na cama, fitando o nada... No que será que estava pensando?_

_**Eu viro o meu olhar e agora fito os olhos dele... Ele também me olha... É como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa...**_

_Ela se vira para mim, agora eu a fito bem nos olhos... Ela também me olha... É como se ela também quisesse me dizer algo..._

_**Esse momento é tão...**_

_...Mágico..._

_**Sinto que... Que ele está me correspondendo que...**_

_...Também sou amado..._

_**-Mutano... –deixo escapar um sussurro.**_

_-Ravena... –digo, como algum tipo de resposta._

_**Parecia que não tinha mais controle de mim...**_

_... Eu a vejo se aproximar cada vez mais até que..._

_**... Selamos um beijo apaixonado...**_

_Quando paramos, somente olhamos um para o outro, fitando os olhos... Não dizíamos nenhuma palavra..._

_**...Palavras não eram necessárias... Somente nos deixamos levar pela magia do momento.**_

_Deixo escapar palavras simples, mas que expressam tudo o que sinto:_

_-Te amo, Ravena._

_**Ao escutar aquilo, meu coração se enche de alegria, e não posso deixar de beijá-lo mais uma vez... Depois, o olho bem no fundo dos olhos, minha face se deixa tomar por um singelo sorriso. O abraço e, ao chegar à altura do ouvido dele, não posso deixar de dizer:**_

_**-Te amo, Mutano.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota da autora:

Que tal? Gostaram? Está bem romântica. Apesar dos pensamentos não coincidirem com o outro no início, da metade pro final é como se os pensamentos se completassem... Isso é o que achei mais lindo... Olha, pra quem não leu o "OBS" lá em cima, **as falas negritas itálicas são da Ravena e as falas somente itálicas são do Mutano**. Ah, deixem reviews.

BJS,

My princess Anna. 


End file.
